


Friends Of The Bride

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Friendship, Jealousy, Living Together, M/M, Romance, Weddings, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s Diana and Berkeley’s wedding day and Ryo is having a little trouble getting himself and Dee to the church in time.





	Friends Of The Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Carnations,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Ryo strode into the bedroom, looking mildly exasperated. “Aren’t you ready yet? Here, you’re going need this.” He held something white out to Dee, who frowned at it but made no move to take it.

“What’s that?”

Dee’s question brought a disbelieving look to Ryo’s face. “It’s a carnation, idiot; for your buttonhole. Everybody gets one, to help the ushers seat all the guests on the correct side of the church.”

“Yeah? So which side are we on?” Dee was still staring at the flower somewhat dubiously; he hadn’t particularly wanted to attend the wedding in the first place, but he wasn’t about to let Ryo go on his own either.

“Diana’s; it’s white for the bride’s side, red for the groom’s. I know you and Diana don’t exactly get along…”

“That’s puttin’ it mildly.”

“But you like the Commissioner even less,” Ryo continued, ignoring the interruption.

“Can you blame me after all the times he’s tried to get into your pants?”

“That’s all in the past, Dee. After today maybe you’ll stop worrying about Berkeley Rose trying to steal me away from you.” Ryo gave up trying to hand Dee the carnation and fixed it to his lover’s lapel himself, since what he was wearing didn’t have a handy buttonhole. Dee looked gorgeous in his light-grey three-piece suit and black shirt. Ryo had opted for a charcoal grey three-piece with a subtle red pinstripe, worn over a red shirt. The carnations added a touch of understated elegance.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that; some guys have been known to cheat on their wedding day, and thousands more step out on their wives every year. Rose doesn’t exactly have a good track record when it comes to fidelity.”

“Even if Rose does wind up cheating on Diana at some point, which I hope he won’t, I can guarantee it won’t be with me,” Ryo said firmly. “I’m not attracted to him that way and never have been, he’s too smooth, and like so many wealthy people, he thinks money will get him anything he wants. Him being interested in me doesn’t mean I have to feel the same way, my affections can’t be bought, and if he ever tries anything again I’ll do the same thing I did last time and punch him in the mouth.”

That brought a smile to Dee’s face. “Almost makes me wish he would, just so I’d get to enjoy watchin’ you take a swing at him. I’d have loved to be there last time.”

“I’m glad you weren’t; that wasn’t my finest hour, more embarrassing than anything else, and I hope I don’t have to go through it again because I damn near broke my knuckles last time. It was like punching concrete. Besides, Diana’s my friend and the last thing I want is for Rose to break her heart. She really loves him; I think that time she kissed you in front of him she was mostly trying to make him jealous.”

“Yeah, well if that was the case it backfired spectacularly. He was so hung up on you he barely noticed.”

“Sometimes people fail to see what’s right in front of them. It’s good that he’s finally come to his senses though; he very nearly lost his chance with her. I just want them to be as happy together as we are; Diana deserves that.” Ryo smiled at Dee as he adjusted his lover’s tie. “If not for her, I might have kept you waiting a lot longer than I did, so in a way you owe her.”

Dee frowned. “What d’you mean?”

“Back when we were body-guarding Alicia Grant, Diana told me flat out that I was being unfair to you, and that I should make up my mind one way or the other instead of just keeping you hanging indefinitely. She was right, I should have at least talked to you about it, let you know how I felt, instead of keeping you guessing. I was just scared of how you made me feel and if she hadn’t taken me to task I might never have gotten up the nerve to say anything at all.”

“So you’re sayin’ I should make nice with the Sea Hag?”

“I’m saying we should get to the church before we wind up being late for the wedding, congratulate them both, and be happy for them.”

Dee shrugged, grinning at his lover. “I guess I can do that, and there’s the fancy reception afterwards to look forward to; gourmet food, vintage champagne, dancing the night away… Bein’ rich does have some benefits, and I’m not above indulgin’ in some of the finer things in life if Rose is payin’ for ‘em.”

“Come on then, let’s get going; we don’t want to hold up proceedings.”

“Hell no, we should get those two married off as soon as possible, and if anyone has any objections they’ll have to answer to me!”

Laughing, Ryo led the way out of their apartment. Dee might have slightly ulterior motives for attending the wedding, but Ryo just wanted to see one of his best friends have a day to remember for all the right reasons.

The End


End file.
